


poolside convo

by ohsusie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Desperation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Out, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsusie/pseuds/ohsusie
Summary: "Isak," he says, swimming closer until they're right in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes, and Isak's probably trying to tell him to stop, they can't lose this stupid bet, but Even can't handle it anymore and wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Fuck, baby. You drive me crazy."alternatively, even fucks isak's thighs in a pool





	poolside convo

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for errors it's in the middle of the night and im v tired

"I bet you can't go five minutes without touching each other."

-

Even despises Magnus. Not really, because he's one of his best friends, but because he always has to prove him wrong. He has to prove that he doesn't have to clap everytime the Friends theme comes on, that he actually can eat three kebabs in a row, that he won't whine while watching Transformers, because Magnus just loves questioning him. 

This is the worst bet yet, though. Isak's in front of him, only wearing swimming trunks, and sure, his body's slightly distorted by the water surrounding them, but he's still so beautiful. He's all pale and slim with those pretty, full thighs and if Even would reach out to touch him, he'd be all slippery and his skin would be so soft. 

He's not allowed to touch him, though. Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas are all there in the pool with them, laughing because they can see how desperate both he and Isak feel. His hands are itching to grip his waist and pull him close, but he's too far away and he doesn't want to swim any closer because he knows he'll give in and lose the bet if he does. 

He really didn't think it would be this hard. It's not like he thinks about how often he holds Isak's hand or kisses his cheek. Apparently, it's very often, because it feels so strange to not have him right there, to not feel the warmth radiating from him. 

"Babe," he complains and he knows he's pouting and probably looking like a child. "Wanna touch you." 

Isak shoots him a look that probably means something like 'stop making this even more amusing for them', but Even really can't help it. It's been what, two minutes? And he's dying inside already. It's always been a life goal of his to have pool sex and now they're in a pool and there's a beautiful sunset behind them but their friends are there and he's not allowed to fucking touch him. 

"I hate you guys," Isak grumbles, leaning against the wall of the pool with his head on the edge. "Can't believe you're making us do this."

"Poor baby," Jonas teases and splashes some water against him. "Can't believe you've gotten so codependent on each other. That's probably not very healthy."

Even closes his eyes to try and shut every thought of Isak out. He's just going to breathe and enjoy the water's gentle movements around him and the warm air and not even think about how Isak must be just as desperate as he is, how nice it would feel to have him rocking against him with his thighs wrapped around his waist. 

It's not working out that great. Instead, he opens his eyes to look at Magnus because that's definitely something that will make him less turned on. Two more minutes, that's all. Then he can kiss and hold Isak as much as he wants. Magnus is grinning at him, his eyes twinkling because he's evil and he made them do this. 

He turns to look at Isak just for a fraction of a second, to see how he's holding up. The fraction of a second turns into a second and then two, three, four, five, until he can't tear his eyes away from him, from his exposed neck and fluttering eyelashes and flat chest with his cute little nipples. 

No. He's not doing this anymore. There might only be one minute left but he can't keep doing this, and can anyone blame him? His angel of a boyfriend is three meters away from him and he can't touch him, that's not very fair. 

"Isak," he says, swimming closer until they're right in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes, and Isak's probably trying to tell him to stop, they can't lose this stupid bet, but Even can't handle it anymore and wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Fuck, baby. You drive me crazy."

They've lost. The bet is lost and the boys are laughing and Even's heart's racing because he wants so much. He wants to have Isak right here, in the pool, wants to leave hickeys, pull his hair, kiss him until his lips are swollen. He opts for the last option, seeming like the most reasonable one right now. 

Isak's looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and an open mouth and Even can't help immediately pressing his lips against his and shoving his tongue into his mouth. This pretty boy is all his. This pretty boy would probably do anything for him.

This pretty boy kisses him back just as fiercely, hands gripping his hair to get some sort of support, chest pressed flush against his, lips moving like they're trying to mend them together. Isak's hard, Even can feel it pressing against his hip, turning him on impossibly more. He wants him to come even closer, to crawl under his skin so he'll never have to leave, but instead Even just moves his hands further down until they get to Isak's ass and he finally can grip it and lift him up.

"Even," Isak whimpers against his lips and Even hums, knows he's probably pushing Isak into the tiles harshly enough for it to leave marks. "The boys, Even. They-, they're-"

"We're leaving," Mahdi says, a hint of laughter in his voice. Even casts a quick glance at the boys to see them all getting out of the pool and back into Magnus's house again. "Don't go too hard on him, Even."

The freedom of being alone makes Isak whimper even louder, makes him wrap his thighs even tighter around Even's waist. He's so gorgeous, face lit up by the dim lamps around the pool and his body covered in goosebumps. God, he's trembling like crazy and Even doesn't know if it's from desperation or the water that feels like it's getting colder by the second. 

"Can I fuck you?" Even whispers, pulling away to kiss Isak's neck. "Shit you feel so small in my arms. My tiny little boy. Can I?"

"I'm not prepped," Isak says, always the the one who thinks things through the most. Even knows he's not prepped, knows they don't have any lube or condoms or anything but still. It would be so hot to fuck Isak in a pool. "You told me I've gotten thicker, though."

If Even thought about it, he'd probably understand what Isak's insinuating, but he's knee-deep in desperation and arousal and he just wants and wants and wants, Isak's small, aborted thrusts going straight to his already hard, probably leaking dick. 

"You have," he groans, one hand moving from Isak's butt to his thigh to let his fingers run over the sensitive skin. "Fuck, you have. Eating so good. My beautiful boy."

"You can fuck my thighs, if you want."

It's a whispered question and confession at the same time and Jesus, how could Isak even ask that? How could he think Even would ever say no to that? There have been countless nights where he's stayed up long after Isak's fallen asleep, tracing the stretchmarks covering his inner thighs, imagining what it would feel like to come all over them. And now, that's exactly what Isak's offering. 

His trembling hands let go of Isak to undress both of them. Isak's trunks are a bit too small for him now, clinging to him like they're showing his body off on purpose. In the beginning, Isak was so ashamed he almost cried about it, refusing to go up a size because that's embarrassing, and at the same time refusing to wear the small ones because they'd be too revealing. 

That's obviously not a problem anymore. The only problem is that they're a bit trickier to take off and it takes way too long for Even to pull them down his legs, but he finally manages to do it and then throws off his pair as well. It's almost shameful, how hard he is already, but Isak seems to be just as affected, so it doesn't really matter. 

"C'mon, Even," Isak whispers, his hand back in Even's hair, softly pulling it like always during sex. "You'll feel good, I promise."

His other hand sneaks down to Even's (so hard) cock, thumbing over the head while wrapping his fingers around it to just lazily stroke him for a while, like he can get harder than he is right now. He honestly thought he had this whole situation under control. He thought he'd just have some fun, tease Isak a bit, maybe jerk them both off with the same hand, but no. 

Isak turns him into a mess. It's like they're competing for the title of biggest mess because Isak sure as hell isn't that composed either, having to stop making out every three seconds to hide his face in the crook of Even's neck and just let all his moans and whimpers out. 

"Turn around," Even breathes and Isak hesitantly lets go of him to turn and press his back against his chest. Even kind of mourns losing the constant touch he had on his hard-on, but it goes away in a second because Isak's pushing back against him, letting Even's dick slip inbetween his thighs. 

He was right. It's slippery, letting him move as much as he wants without resistance. He stays right there for a while, though, feeling how snug he's fit in the curve of Isak's thigh, how unbelievably soft they are. Isak keeps letting these tiny whimpers out and it gets even louder when Even accidentally brushes up against his balls on a particularly deep thrust. 

"Evy," Isak moans, holding onto the edge of the pool with stretched arms to not get pressed into the wall everytime Even thrusts against him. "Shit, want you to fuck me. Later, promise me you'll fuck me later."

"Maybe." He grabs his waist, maybe a bit too harshly, then latches onto the side of Isak's neck, sucking and biting, trying to taste every inch of his skin until it turns a faint purple, just to show everyone who he belongs to. "C'mon, tighter, babe."

"I can't," he chokes out, but still tightens his thighs around Even, and this might be as hot as when he lies all exposed on the bed with his legs spread. Hearing Isak gasp like this, feeling his thighs tense everytime Even nudges his balls or perineum.

Even's close already. He buries his face in Isak's neck to try and fight it off, but how is he supposed to do that when he has the softest, most beautiful boy in his arms? He can't. It's impossible. Isak still needs some pleasure, though, so he tugs him even closer with his right arm to wrap his fingers around his poor, neglected dick, which probably would be visibly leaking if they weren't surrounded by water. 

There's a couple of muffled laughs from the house, and Even feels the need to check if the boys are in the window, watching them, but they aren't. They've probably started on the weed already. He knows Jonas will save some for them, though, because they paid too. Maybe he and Isak could shotgun and fuck at the same time. 

He pushes the thought of it being impractical away and keeps stroking Isak, thinking of how hot it would be to make him high while slowly fucking into him, running his fingers through the messy curls, feeling just how tight he can be. For a few seconds, he has to stop moving to push his orgasm away, drawing out a complaining whine from Isak. 

It almost feels like it did the first time he fucked him. When Isak was innocent and nervous and untouched, and Even got off on it so bad. He's just as horny now as he was then, and he'll probably last as long, too. Poor Isak can't ever get off first because of Even's bad stamina. 

"Issy," he murmurs, starting his movements again, feeling like he'd cry if he kept still for any longer. "Is this fast enough?" Isak shakes his head, placing his own hand on Even's to make his grip firmer and stroke him faster. 

His own hips automatically start going in the same pace, frantically pushing into the warmth that is the curve of Isak's thighs, every thought of lasting for Isak's sake out the window because he just can't help it. It feels like his body's craving it and he can't say no, even when he hears Isak telling him to please not come yet, he wants this to last a little longer. 

There's a ball of pleasure growing in his stomach, making him a bit lightheaded. Everything's kind of spinning around him, but not in the way where you feel like you'll throw up and pass out, but when you're a bit lost and you can't tell what's real because everything's way too amazing to not be fake. 

Isaks pushing back against him and clenching his thighs together now, having realized that Even won't stop. Small sobs are escaping him, getting Even even closer because he loves hearing Isak feel good and he loves relishing in the fact that he's his, his baby, his love, his everything. 

"Babe," Even groans, his free hand running all over Isak's chest and stomach, tracing the lines of his muscles, seeing a picture in his head of all those lines filled with come, a mixture of both his own and Even's. "Fuck. Shit. I'm-, Jesus, fuck, I'm so close, baby. You don't know how good you make me feel, Iss. God, I wish you knew. You'd finally get it, you'd-"

His orgasm washes over him like a huge wave that leaves him limp and gasping for air. He keeps thrusting against Isak's slick skin until Isak turns around to hold him close and keep his head out of the water. Even starts humping one of his thighs instead, almost straddling it, to ride his orgasm out while Isak kisses his neck, and it's way too intense. 

He's probably still moaning against Isak's cheek, he can't really hear or see or feel anything but these flashes of pleasure inside him that make everything else seem meaningless. No, he can feel how Isak's still hard, but that's it. 

And it stays like that until about five minutes have passed and Even's finally staying upright by himself, without needing to put his entire weight on Isak. Isak, as the angel he is, doesn't complain about not having the time to come, instead rubbing the back of Even's neck while kissing his forehead to bring him down. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Even mumbles, lips pressed against the shell of Isak's ear. He's still shaky, but his voice is steady, at least. "We'll go inside and take the biggest guest room and I'll eat you out, yeah?"

"Yeah," Isak smiles, voice almost hitching. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I don't have twitter but i read some threads and like.... some ppl are so angry? and they hate literally everything? like "why would anyone upload an unbetaed fic?" ok sorry but i didn't know what a beta was until two days ago haha. and u hate bottom even and bottom isak and every single trope is bad and it's too cliche or too boring and it's like... what am i supposed to write?? every single fault in every fic gets clocked, no wonder people aren't as active on here anymore. like im a football fan and this fandom is more aggressive than my teams rivals supporters 
> 
> (edit: no one's been rude directly 2 me!!! i'm just talking about the overall tone in this fandom) 
> 
> anyways sorry, i don't say this to sound mean, i'm just very. very. tired. don't take it 2 heart if you're not one of those bitter ppl, thank you for reading and please leave comments and kudos if u liked <3333


End file.
